Car Talk (Steven Suptic and Mike Falzone)
by DickAzz
Summary: Steven Suptic has something to confess to Mike. Then things get a little spicy.


Steven Suptic ran a sleeve over his large, slick, perspiring forehead which caused an uncomfortable damp spot to form over his thin wrist. He had been sitting here, in his shitty car, in this shitty parking lot, for nearly half an hour.

Given this unexpected alone time, Steven began to doubt his reasons for driving over in the first place.

"Shit," he let his head fall back onto the headrest. "Where the fuck his he?"

 _Ping!_

Suptic nearly pissed himself at the sound of a text coming in. He started to regret his recently acquired afternoon drinking habit.

He opened his phone to his most recent messages:

Steven: **Hey, can we talk sometime?**

Mike: **Sure but I'm at work**

Steven: **I'll meet u over there before u leave**

Mike: **R u sure? We could grab a late lunch?**

Steven: **Idk it's sort of important. I think it would be best if I just talk to u now.**

Mike: **Ok see you soon**

Steven: **Ok**

Steven: **Hey, I'm outside now.**

Steven glanced at the new message from Mike.

Mike: **Yeah buddy one sec**

" _Buddy_?" Steven muttered through his teeth.

From the corner of his eye, a light flashed as the sun caught on the glass of an opening door. Steven's heart raced.

A scruffy bearded man in a black tee meandered from the building looking almost stoned, those big beautiful eyes lost in a squint. In that moment, Steven thought, no one had ever looked so beautiful or so terrifying.

With a quivering hand, the lanky man-boy popped open the drivers side door and stepped out onto the blacktop.

"Hey, man!" Mike shouted in recognition. The shrill tone in his voice assaulted Steven's ears and sent signals down to his stomach, ordering it to start churning.

"Hi…dude," Suptic practically wheezed.

 _Shit, shit, shit, fuck, ass,_ Steven thought. _Did I just call him 'dude'?_

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mike ask.

"Uh, I was thinking that, uh, I mean…can we sit down or something thing? I'm feeling a little, you know, dizzy?"

This was true; all of the blood from Steven's head had gone straight into his dick, though he was doing his best to hide it.

"You alright, man?" Falzone tipped his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm doing good, man. Just hot. It's very hot out here. In the this parking lot. Under the sun."

Falzone nodded hesitantly, "You want to chat inside or…?"

"Um," Steven's voice cracked like an egg thrown from the window of a speeding train. "How about we sit in my car? For, you know, privacy. And air conditioning."

"Alright, cool, I guess," Mike said with a shrug.

Once the two were seated, Steven became painfully aware of the fact that his car smelled of old _In And Out_ meals and cheap cologne that couldn't quite mask the scent of body odor and whisky. Steven's clunky glasses nearly fell from his slip n' slide of a nose.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to talk," Suptic said, forcing his voice to lower an octave.

"Yeah," Mike nodded, prompting his pasty companion to go on.

"Well, I have been thinking about this lately. A lot. And the truth is, I think I need to tell you now. It is very important to me that you know this—scary, but important. I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this, but I need to—I _have_ to—tell you this. I have a secret and its been trying to claw its way out of me for a long time. I'm bursting at the sides, Mike. I can't keep it from you any longer. I have to tell you. I _have_ to."

"Okay?" Mike's puppy dog eyes grew large and concerned.

"Mike Falzone, I am hopelessly in love with you. Since the moment I saw you, it was like for the first time in my life, something felt right. I don't know if I'm gay or whatever, but I _know_ that I'm in love with you."

"Oh," Mike's shoulders slacked and he let out a long held breath. "I know."

" _What?_ " Suptic's body deflated and he began composing a draft of his suicide note in his head.

"Dude, you had 'Mike Falzone nudes' on your search history…right above 'Mike Calzone nudes'. Plus I can see your boner."

Steven looked out the windshield like a Vietnam veteran in a construction zone.

A warm sensation spread across his lap.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, _Did I actually piss myself?_

Suptic looked down at the hairy man hand that had wrapped itself around his inner thigh. His eyes followed up Mike's arm until he was looking him in the eyes. He gave Suptic a greasy wink.

And then they were on each other, mashing their mouths and flashing tongues into one drippy mess. Suptic moaned into his lover's beard.

It wasn't until the two had maneuvered themselves into the back seat that is erotic gropefest truly began. Mike had pinned Steven to the seat, his hands running up and down his smooth chest and budding nipples. Steven's long, gangly fingers pulled down on the waist of Mike's jeans and underwear until his erect cock hung over Steven's crotch like an arrow pointing towards it's inevitable destination.

Mike lowered his salivating mouth down to Suptic's ear and whispered, "Roll over for me, baby."

Steven, complied, doing his best not to knee Mike in the chest as he did so. Mike pulled down Steven's pants so his bare white ass was exposed, ready for his lover.

Mike entered Steven's anus as Steven let out an undignified half-screech. But he was not deterred. In fact, this brought out an inner kinky bitch that Steven had been suppressing for years. He turned his torso and head around, gripping the back of Falzone's neck…and spit. Before Mike had a chance to pull himself away from the little freak, Steven's pink tongue was already on Mike's cheek, licking the spit back off. He picked up a morsel of dried mustard from the edge of Mike's mustache while he was at it.

He pulled away and said with minimal voice cracking, "I want you to fuck me, Mike Falzone."

And he did—each man grunting, moaning, and warbling with every thrust.

Though he was deeply immersed (and deeply penetrated) in the situation, something outside the car window caught Steven's eye.

It was Reina Skully, watching the two men get it on, her body frozen and eyes wide in shock. Steven stared back, maintaining aggressive and unblinking eye contact.

Finally, Reina snapped out of her trance and shook her head in disgust before hurrying off to find her car.

Steven had won. This filled him with a new vigor and confidence. He pushed up against Mike's dick with ferocity, like he was in a race to see who would cum faster. But it was too much for the poor young man and soon he was having a butt clenching, elbow buckling orgasm. He screamed. He didn't care if the whole office could hear (they did).

Moments after his joyous climax, Mike came into Steven's ass and collapsed onto the lanky boy. When most of the shivering and heavy breathing had subsided, Mike brushed the damp hair from Steven's forehead.

"I love you Steven Suptic," he said.

"I love you, too…I love you, too," Steven said.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and settled in the crook of his mouth. Steven was finally happy.

-The End-


End file.
